


Embers

by MinaTheSkywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaTheSkywalker/pseuds/MinaTheSkywalker
Summary: By the edge of a clearing on Endor, a young Jedi stands contemplating the past, present and future,. Revelations will be made, tears will be spelt and a young princess will receive one more gift.
Relationships: Bail Organa & Leia Organa, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Embers

The sun rose on the forest moon of Endor, its rays sneaking through the canopy formed by majestic wooden giants to reach the clearing where the rebel soldiers made camp. Of course, most were asleep after a long night of celebration. 

The emperor was dead. Despite his known advanced age, this fact somehow felt like a miracle. Just how strong was his image as an immortal, all-powerful demon burnt into the people's minds? 

And it wasn't just the emperor either. His chief enforcer, the second death star, a good chunk of the imperial fleet….all gone in the span of a single day. To most in the alliance, it felt like a dream. For one day at least, they could forget the war, fighting and death. 

Yes, the fallen will be mourned as always, but not today. Today was a day for celebration. For hope. Hope that seemed to dim since its re-ignition at Yavin. Hope that now burned brighter than ever. And yet, one young man standing in front of a pile of ashes at the edge of the clearing didn't seem particularly joyful. He wore a slim, black outfit and had dark blond hair and icy blue eyes. 

His name was Luke Skywalker. He was the last of the jedi. 

* * *

Luke had no idea how he felt or what to feel, but it was mostly surreal numbness. Mainly because he was feeling too many things at once. There was sorrow over losing his father so soon after finding him, one that won't go away anytime soon. But also relief that his father had come back in the end. The memory of his death fresh in the jedi's mind. 

He remembered the bare love and regret his father had radiated in his final moments, a stark contrast to the cold hate Vader had exuded so often. Sure, he had felt traces of them before, but they were hidden. Buried. As if he was trying and failing to snuff them out. 

It seemed that in his final moments, he finally allowed himself to love again. Had he loved their mother? Luke liked to think that he had. Everything he'd heard about Anakin Skywalker told him he was very capable of love. 

Many would call him a hero for today, but he knew the truth. He knew how close he had come. How fear, anger and desperation almost drove him into taking the dark path to save his loved ones. And he'd barely said no. Was this how his father had turned? What about his mother's fate? 

And it dawned on him for the millionth time that he didn't even know his mother's name. His adoptive family couldn't tell him because they didn't know who she was for certain, and he liked to think that was the truth. Had they known about his father's fate? Or had Obi-Wan told them the same twisted "truth"?

Despite the memory of Obi-Wan's justification, He found that he didn't have it in him to be angry anymore, or at least not at the moment. In the end, everything probably turned out the best way it could've, even if the loss of his father still hurt. He chose to forgive his father for everything. But the anger and pain would probably remain for a long time. All he could do was what he always did; focus not on what he lost, but what he had. And he had many good things to focus on. It's probably what his mother would want. 

Strangely enough, He had always been more interested in his father than in his mother, and looking back he could probably see why. Beru Whitesun was his mother in everything but name. She had loved him, cared for him and encouraged him to follow his dreams. And she always believed he was destined for more than a farmer's life. 

But while he loved his uncle, their relationship was never that of a father and son. Owen was too gruff. They were too different. Their views clashed too much. It was probably why he'd had a mental image of his father that was as adventurous as he was back then, even before learning of his jedi past, which only enhanced said image. 

"Master Luke! See Artoo, I told you he was nearby. You always worry too much." 

Luke smiled and shook his head. Theepio never failed to make him chuckle, even though it's almost never his intention. Artoo enjoying them certainly didn't make his antics less frequent. 

The loyal astromech wasn't so jovial however. He stood next to him and gave a mournful whistle. Luke just patted his dome as usual. "Yes, Artoo. Darth Vader is dead now." 

To his surprise, the Droid gave another mournful sound before launching into a series of excited beeps. He frowned at that "What's he saying Theepio?" 

"He says that with the emperor and Lord Vader dead, the program Senator Organa installed is now obsolete. Program? What Program? The senator never programmed us, you malfunctioning bucket of circuits." 

Another excited sound "Memory wiped?! I was never memory wiped you--" 

The short droid gave an amused sound at that. "Of course I wouldn't remember if I  _ was _ memory wiped. What are you trying to say, you useless--"

"Artoo" Luke interrupted "What program? What are you talking about?"

Another series of beeps and whistles. "He says he was a property of jedi general Anakin Skywalker, but was programmed by senator Organa not to divulge that until the death of the emperor and the general. I frankly have no idea what he's talking about since our last owner was….."

Luke didn't hear the rest. It couldn't be true. "Artoo, are you saying all this time you knew--" 

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted when Artoo projected an image of a young couple holding hands. The woman had curly brown hair and wore a flowing white dress with a matching piece of white cloth on her head. She was also the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The young man had braided dark blond hair and blue eyes much like his own. A priest stood behind them performing some sort of wedding ceremony. 

He knew exactly who they were. 

"What's her name?" he asked, tears threatening to well up. 

Another unintelligible sound "It seems she was Padme Amidala, senator and former queen of Naboo. I  _ am _ quite familiar with Naboo customs and protocols. They are a most courtly civilization." 

Padme Amidala. After all these years, his mother finally had a name. For the first time he found himself wondering what his life would've been like had his father not fallen. He didn't exactly know what his parents were like, but they didn't seem so bad at the moment. 

In the end, though, it didn't matter. Despite everything, He likely wouldn't trade the life he had for anything, despite everything he'd been through. The past was set in stone. The future was always in motion. The only thing he had any power over was the next moment. 

* * *

  
  


The Nebulon-B escort frigate  _ Redemption  _ was currently among the most important ships of the rebel fleet, being their chief medical frigate that now hosted all the wounded who fought valiantly in the battle of Endor. Those included humans, mon calamari and even Ewoks, feisty little fur balls they were, among others. 

Leia didn't enjoy being on it. She disliked the smell of antiseptics and sickly sweet bacta. She realized that, much like her brother, she hated medical bays. 

Brother. It was still strange to think of Luke as that, yet it felt so….natural. Hadn't that always been their bond? She had felt a strange kinship to him since the moment he burst into her cell with childish enthusiasm. And that bond had only grown stronger with time. She had certainly done things for Luke she wouldn't do for anyone else. 

Yes, deep down, she had always known somehow. And if it meant dealing with…the other part, then so be it. She knew who her father was, and his name was Bail Organa. She had decided a long time ago that whomever sired her didn't matter. 

Finding herself in medical bay E-7, she entered the blindingly white room to find the 2-1B medical Droid tidying an empty bed. "Your highness. How may I serve you?" 

"I was looking for Commander Skywalker. Wasn't he supposed to be here?" 

"He was discharged from here about 20 minutes ago. If he followed my instructions, which is unlikely given his record, he should be in his quarters. I hope so since electrocution is a serious matter and he needs to recuperate." 

"Electrocution?" She asked, horror settling in her gut. Just what happened on the death star? He'd refused to tell her on the moon, joking that it wasn't the time. 

"It seemed fairly recent. Definitely less than 48 hours ago. The commander suffered from mild decalcification, so I prescribed him some calcium pills and a few days of rest." 

"Thank you Two One." she nodded before making her way back to the docking bay. After an uneventful, short trip in the shuttle to  _ Home one,  _ she made her way to Luke's quarters with hurried steps, only for the door to slide open before she could knock.

Her brother was sitting on his bed carrying a data pad connected to Artoo. He grinned when he saw her and rose to pull her in for a hug. 

"You didn't tell me you left the  _ Redemption."  _ she said with a scowl as she pulled away. 

"I was about to. They finally let me go once they ran out of tests to run." he joked. 

"They said you were electrocuted, Luke" she said sternly "What happened?" 

He seemed to grow somber and hesitate at that before giving a tired sigh. "The emperor was more powerful than what we thought." 

She closed her eyes and nodded. The fact that the emperor had jedi like abilities was a theory that many believed in, and her father had told her that he knew for certain it was true. "And Vader? How did he die Luke?" 

Somehow, she knew this pained her brother. "He died saving me from the emperor's lightning. His respirator….I tried to bring him back but he didn't make it. He….he wanted me to tell you that I was right about him." 

He begged for her forgiveness in his death? She wasn't sorry to disappoint. He probably didn't expect the lightning to kill him "You weren't right about him not taking you to Palpatine." she pointed. 

He gave a sheepish smile at that. "No, I wasn't. I'll tell you more later, but now there's something you need to see. Artoo?" 

The astromech's dome swiveled and he blew a raspberry before projecting an image of a dark skinned man with greying hair, a well-trimmed beard and a regal pose. 

_ "Leia."  _ the man said  _ "I pray that you never have to see this, but if you do, then it means three people are dead: myself, the emperor and your biological father. I know that if you're indeed seeing this, then you're now continuing the fight I started on empire day all these years ago. Because you are too strong to be broken by loss. I want you to know that I could never ask for a better daughter, nor could I love one more than I loved you. And I'm every bit proud of the woman you have become."  _

The figure seemed uncomfortable suddenly, as if steeling himself for something difficult.  _ "This is not how I intended for you to learn this, but your mother and I have evaded your few questions about your biological parents for long enough. I know you've studied the careers of many politicians, many of which were, or are, good friends of our family. And I know you were always particularly fond of senator Amidala, whom I always told you you remind me of. I'm afraid this connection between you is no coincidence, for she is indeed your mother. " _

The figure seemed even more uncomfortable in his second pause.  _ "There is more, but it will not be so easy to hear. Your father, Leia, is….a very dangerous man. You may know him as Darth Vader, but he once went by the name of Anakin Skywalker. I didn't know him closely enough, but I do know he wasn't always like that. Padme wouldn't have fallen in love with him otherwise." _

He seemed to perk up slightly at the next part.  _ "One more thing, Leia. When your mother gave birth, there was another. A boy. He was taken to his father's family on Tatooine. I don't know if you've met General Kenobi, but if you have you may have met the him. He may even be here right now. If you're hearing this Luke, take care of your sister for me. And please don't be mad at Artoo. I'm the one who programmed him to show you this only when you're in relative safety. Take care of him and Threepio, they've both served me and your parents well. I leave you with the hope of seeing you in another life. May the force be with you, little shaak."  _

The image faded and only then did she realize tears were running down her face. She threw herself into her brother's arms and, for once, gave herself the permission to cry. Yet in the middle of the tears, she found herself smiling. Grateful for her father's final gift. 

Luke just rubbed circles into her back as he held her. Then asked with amusement "little shaak?" 

She laughed more heartfelt laughter than any since Alderaan. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My very first one-shot! Please be kind and review. You have no idea how much it means to us. Just leave any likes /dislikes/ thoughts you have. 
> 
> Also, this one-shot may be published again as an interlude to my other story, "The Art of War", as it serves as a sort of prequel for it. However, both stories are designed to stand on their own.


End file.
